What Makes You
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Alice has her problems. She has a best friend named Jasper and a therapist, Dr. E. Cullen. They're basically the ones who help her sort her life out. What happens when Alice finally admits she's in love with Jasper? Does he return her feelings? And what happens when Edward shares his own story about how he found love in the form of Bella? AH. One shot. A/J with some E/B too.


**SUMMARY:Alice has her problems. She has a best friend named Jasper and a therapist, Dr. E. Cullen. They're basically the ones who help her sort her life out. What happens when Alice finally admits she's in love with Jasper? Does he return her feelings? And what happens when Edward shares his own story about how he found love in the form of Bella? AH. One shot.**

**~X~**

"So, what are we going to discuss in this session?" asks Dr. Cullen, looking at me with a kind smile on his face. As of two weeks ago, he's my therapist and he's been helping me sort out my issues.

"Whatever you think is best", I say with a shrug, not really comfortable with talking to him.

Dr. Edward Cullen is one of the most well known therapists in Washington and I really like the guy... but... it's difficult for me to open up about my problems. I'm not a very open person. I know this, my family knows this and so does everyone else who comes in to contact with me.

Hence, coming to the shrink.

My parents' divorce was the final trigger to bring me in here.

"You were talking about that boy", he says. "What was his name?"

I shrink back a bit, a blush forming on my face. "Can we skip that?" I plead. I don't want to talk about this.

"No", he says, looking amused. "It's important to discuss everything and that includes your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaim. "He's just a friend."

"Alice, I know you're probably feeling slightly uncomfortable but there's no need for things to be more awkward than they already are. This young man is... what do we say? Your one and only true love."

I make a face. I knew I shouldn't have let him read my diary! What a mistake! "Okay, fine", I say after a long pause. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Where do I start?" I muse.

"At the beginning."

"You know this stuff", I say. "You've read my personal diary, which, if I recall correctly, mentions Jasper Hale more than a hundred times."

He nods. "Well, I want to hear it from you", he says.

I restrain the urge to roll my eyes. "Okay", I say, sitting back into my seat and folding my arms across my chest.

"Go on, kid", he says kindly.

I take a deep breath. "He's got blonde hair", I start, "and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Whenever I look at him, I get lost into his eyes and oh God, I know that sounds so cliche; something every seventeen year old would say about the guy she's in love with, but Doc, that's true. You probably think I don't know what I'm talking about and like my Mom, you think I'm too young to know what love really is but..."

"I'm not here to judge you", interrupts Edward. "I'm here to listen to what you have to say and help you sort out your thoughts."

"So you don't think I'm a dumb teenager?" I ask incredulously.

"Not at all", he replies, a reminiscent smile popping onto his face. "In fact, this reminds me of something."

"Oh", I say, suddenly interested. "What does it remind you of?"

His smile grows. "I know I'm not supposed to share my personal life with you", he says. "But over the course of our sessions, I've began to see you as a friend and I hope you think of me similarly."

"Yeah", I say, looking at my hands. "You've really helped me out and I'd really like to hear you story."

"Well, let's just say that this girl was madly in love with me and she thought I didn't know."

"But you did know", I guess.

"Yeah", he shakes his head. "She was my best friend and I knew. I was fully aware that she cared for me more than an average friend would."

"You didn't love her!" I say painfully.

"Alice", he reprimands. "Don't interrupt. I'm getting there. I didn't love her at first. Don't take this in the wrong way, I loved her as my friend but not more than that."

"So, is this supposed to be a hint for me to give up on Jasper?" I ask angrily.

"NO!" he raises his voice. "Let me get to the end. Three years later something changed and I realised I returned her feelings."

"And she'd already moved on?" I guessed once more.

"Do you want to hear this story or not?" he questions. "Because if you interrupt one more time..."

I put a finger to my lips, indicating that I plan to be quiet.

"Alright", he continues. "Something made me realise what I felt and then I did as my heart told me to. I made a confession to her and-" he gazes down at his wedding band, "and here we are fifteen years later, married with two kids."

"What was that thing which brought you to your senses? You know, about how you felt about her."

"Bella did", he says, closing his eyes for a moment. "Her smile, her kindness, her brains and her ability to care for her patients -she's a doctor like me, 'cept she's in cardio- made me notice what I was missing out on."

"Your point is that..." my voice trails off.

"No specific event made me realise I loved Bella", he says. "I figured it out and it's the best choice I've ever made. I've no regrets and neither should you Alice. What I'm trying to convince you here, is that things could have gone very differently hadn't I acted on my emotions. Bella wouldn't have told me, we would have been miserable and wondering what we were missing out on. We might have been with other partners and could have possibly lived happy lives but the doubt would never have gone. I would have always wondered what my life could be with her and vice versa."

"I should tell him, shouldn't I?" I wonder out loud.

"That's your call, not mine."

.

.

.

Sometime later:

"Jeez, I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad I broke up with Rosalie", sighs Jasper in content as he places his head on my pillow.

"I always thought Whitlock was a bitch", I smile at him, throwing a pencil in his direction.

"What was that for?" comes his whine. "Trying to injure me, Allie-bear?"

I get back to reading Romeo and Juliet. "We're supposed to be studying", I say. "You're not supposed to be lying in my bed, while I read through the play, to help you get a better understanding of Lit."

"I'm understanding", he protests. "It's not my fault I don't like Shakespeare."

"Really?" I stifle my laughter at his indignant expression.

"Yeah."

"Oh Jazzy, you never cease to amaze me", I say. "You're always there to make me laugh."

"Glad to be of service missy", he gets on his feet and blows a kiss at me.

I walk over and take a place next to him. "Um Jazz? Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you love Rosalie?"

He sits up straight and drops the comic book that he was reading. "Love her?" his eyes widen.

"Um, yeah", I say uncomfortably. "Do you?"

He raises an eyebrow. "If I loved the chick, do you think I'd have broken up with her and be sitting here with you?"

"Would you?"

"Well you are my best friend."

"Is that all?" I ask, my heart sinking.

He looks at me. "Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Rose is all wrong for me. She just does't get me and you do", he explains.

What? My eyes widen.

"You get me", repeats Jasper, "and I love you so, so much."

I think I'm close to fainting when he moves closer to me and I feel his soft lips moving slowly against mine.

I feel as if I'm on cloud nine as my heart begins to beat faster. I know who I'm and I know that I'm not perfect in any way but Jasper doesn't care; he LOVES me and I can see it, see it in his deep blue eyes.

**Reviews? ;)**


End file.
